


Omen's Sting

by taichara



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Nightmares are nightmares, sleeping or waking.





	Omen's Sting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



At first he thought it nothing but another dream.

Wistful or nightmarish, they happened every night, an endless rumination on the same subject, twisting and turning through his skull like venom in the veins. Flashes of gold and crimson and winter's icy bite.

It made sense, didn't it? To grieve, to have regrets? To not forget the dead?

But this time, this time was different. Black blood and an empty grave ...

When Kanon came from nowhere to be purged of his guilt, Milo suspected the truth.

When he saw the glitter of black Gold, he _knew_.

It was no dream.


End file.
